The Pictish Tribal Kingdom (AltE2)
The Pictish Tribal Kingdom is the dream of the Votandini tribe in AltE2 Map Game. At present they control the land west of Edinburgh Trade Presently the Votandini trade with most of the current Pictish Kingdoms: * The Kingdom of Dundee since 1000BC * The Kingdom of Glaschu (or what is left of them) since 900BC * The Kingdom of Finach since 950BC * The Kingdom of the Epidii and the Kingdom of the Inbhir Nis since 910BC There is also ongoing trade with The Kingdom of Leinster in Ireland since 890BC and The Kingdom of Alba since 961BC Politics and Organisation The Lairds and Royal Family The Present Tribal Kingdom is brought ruled over by three main houses all who bow to the King or Queen in Edinburgh * The Lairds of the South West descended from the original King of Glaschu and the Royal family of the Epidii intertwined take control of the Western islands and territory based in Glaschu * The Lairds Protectors of the Wall take the Southern and middle parts of the Kingdom with the main focus being the upkeep of the wall between the Pictish Kings and The Kingdom of Alba * The Lairds of the Upper Isles of the Tribal leaders of the Orcades * The Lairds of the North of the Tribe Cornavii * The Lairds of the Great Loch from the Decantae Tribe * The Royal family's relatives or the Lairds Votandini take the Eastern Kingdom and the land around its present capital Edinburgh The Druidic Leaders Along with the Lairds taking control of certain areas they mainly deal with the military sides. The druids themselves deal with the agricultural aspects and have organized families into valleys with each valley collectively farmed by all the families living in it who then split the produce equally to maximize output. They take a tax from every family 4 times a year at the solstices. This is then used to fund research and feed the druids for that year. Religion Pre-New Order Religion is a polytheistic religion worshiping the nameless Gods of the Aspects of the Nature around them. Each main God has temples where they harvest the produce of that God's gift to us to trade and use in buildings but on top of this the druids have built 5 Great temples surpassing the other minor temples as a main basis for that aspect of the religion: * The Temple to the Gods of the Sea (on mainland Orcas) * The Temple to the Gods of Stone (in Kilsyth) * The Temple to the Gods of the Forest (north of Glaschu) * The Temple of the Gods of the Sky and Knowledge (in Edinburgh). They do not worship any gods of knowledge but the Temple is known for that as the main source of writing and research. * The Temple to the Gods of the Lochs (in the middle of Lochness) The druids are ruled by a main council with represents from all the major temples. Each Druid must choose a main God to worship and work for by 30 and then takes wears a band sewn into his robe to represent his choosing. They also elect one archdruid to over see all. The first being Diviciacus of the Gods of the Lochs The New Order (Or the Great Split) In 831BC a group of druids formed a new group called the Druids of War. This sparked major reform throughout the country as druids wishing to follow new Gods and Orders came forth and declared themselves. This split the druidic church as the archdruid of the time Diviciacus declared these to be false Aspects and moved the council north to create a new city at Inverness to rival Edinburgh with his supporters from the Druids of the Lochs, the Sea, the Forest and the Lairds of the Upper Isles and of the North. The Schism was finally dealt with after the defection of the Druids of the Forest and the Lairds from Diviciacus due to his arrogance and he was sacrificed at his own city of Inverness by the new Archdruid. Inverness was then taken over by the New Order and Council to remove the corruption he had caused by his poisonous mind. Military At present there are three main armies in the Kingdom. Each house has control of one army. The Lairds Votandini, the Lairds of the North and the Lairds of the South West each have 750 men (400 melee and 350 ranged) and 300 horses. The Lairds Protectors only have 500 archers and the Lairds of the Great Loch and the Upper Isles only have 400 men each. There are also guardsmen of 200 archers at each major temple except for the Loch where there are 400 due to the isolated location from the rest of the Kingdom. There are also two navies each of 20 ships. One is stationed west in the new island fortress on the Isle of Arran and one east outside of Glaschu. A new navy of the north is under constuction by the Lairds of the Upper Isles Finally there is a wall across the South of the Kingdom for defense if Alba ever falls to a new threat below with two fortress one at Glaschu and one at the Eastern edge to increase its protection. The capital at Edinburgh is also a fortress and a fourth is being built by Lochness for defense due to its isolated position and as a stationary town for the produce from the floating temple Kings and Queens King Cruithne of the Votandini (reigned ?-980BC) and the first King of the Picts (reigned 980-965BC) Cruithne was the first King of the Votandini in records. He was the one who decided to start the unification of the Pictish Kingdoms and declare himself King or the Picts in 980BC. He also started the expansion west and opened the first trade links. King Domnal (reigned 965-930BC) King Domnal had a hugely influential reign leading the expedition to Orcas when he was still a Prince. He continued his fathers dream to unify the Pictish Kingdoms bringing the Kings of Glaschu as Lairds under him in 961BC when expanding west. The druids also expanded hugely in his reign beginning three of the Great Temples Queen Eithne (reigned 930BC-855BC) The third leader of the Picts was Queen Eithne and the first Queen. As the first women leader for a long time she had a hard time controlling her throne, especially as she was not even 20 when she was crowned. Known for her brains and cunning she used the Lairds of the South West to cement her position and then gained support from the druids due to their virtue to the religion and the many gods. During her reign she expanded and explored into the tip of Scotland and further West and it was due to her political manipulations she helped integrate the Epidii into the Kingdom. She also began the path north to Lochness for a temple to the Gods of the Lochs King Drest (reigned 855BC-) King Drest was the nephew of Eithne and the next to the throne due to her never marrying so produced no heirs. In the early years of his reign three new Lairds were created with their three territories. He was keen on expanding relations not just in the Pictish Kingdoms and so sent expeditions out to settle and explore lands not just inhabited by Picts. During his reign the druidic orders went through the Great Split and tipped the country towards civil war as the druidic orders began to choose sides but he dealt with it as best he could and also started the new capital in Inverness. ArchdruidsCategory:Alternate Europe 2 (Map Game)Category:Nations (Alternate Europe 2 map game) Diviciacus of the Lochs (850BC-820BC) Diviciacus was the first archdruid elected but also the first to be executed after pushing the druids towards the Great Schism due to his arrogance and denial of three new orders into the druidic ranks. Although he made a great contribution to history being the first to build the capital of Inverness he is still hated by all druids except the Druids of the Lochs and Seas who still remember him with a bitter taste in the way he was treated.